


A Unexpected Marriage

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and Luna found themselves married after attending a party.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	A Unexpected Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione's Haven January roll-a-drabble. I received Luna/Accidental marriage/They say everyone who looks into their family history will find a secret sooner or later.
> 
> I used grammerly for my beta so any mistakes that it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Luna Lovegood Granger smiled at her spouse, who was sprawled out on their shared bed. Their marriage was accidental, caused by Ginny's two goofballs brothers: Fred and George, who had spiked the punch. They had shared the same cup when the party had run out of containers.

So Luna suggested too sharing the punch, not realizing the aphrodisiac that Fred and George placed in the green punch had ingredients to find there soulmate.

 _Who would have thought Hermione would be mine?_ she was looking through an old photograph album her father gave her. She gasped, her Great-Great-Great Grandmother Elizabeth Lovegood looks exactly like Hermione.

An odd quote her father told her, "They say everyone who looks into their family history will find a secret sooner or later." Luna wondered if Xenophilius meant that her Great-Great-Great Grandmother was actually Hermione? Luna reached for Hermione's shoulder to gently wake her up.

Hermione gasped for air when she was startled out of her sleep, "Luna, what is it? I thought we were sleeping in?"

"Did you let nargles use the time turner again?" Luna pointed at her Grandmother, Elizabeth.

Hermione's eyes widened in astonishment, "No! I swear that's not me!"

"Father said we had a family secret. I wonder if he meant it was you?"

"Let's get dressed and find out!"

"Hello, girls, to what do I owe you the pleasure of your company?" Xenophilius asked calmly, sipping on his hot tea.

"Father, do you have any documents, proof that Hermione isn't Grandmother Elizabeth?" Luna pointed out the picture to her father, who drank the tea the wrong way and started coughing.

"Let's see, I have a stash of letters here." He found the old worn out letters tied in a gold blueish ribbon handing it to them.

"Do we actually have a family secret?" Hermione questioned Xenophilius with arms crossed.

He brushed his long, wavy hair back and stared at his daughter-in-law, "I assure you, Hermione, that we don't. Why don't you do a family tree? That would solve this problem."

Hermione sighed as she let Xeno rolled a blank parchment out, she then cast the enchantment spell to reveal her lineage. Once finished, Xeno poured over Hermione's family tree, trying to find Elizabeth Lovegood.  
"There, no Elizabeth in the family tree. Read the letters, please," He implored them.

"We can always take this slow," Luna suggested to Hermione as she stared at the letters.

"Alright, if we can solve this mystery, it'll be us!" Hermione exclaimed as they apparated back to Hermione's apartment.


End file.
